metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scare Cr0w
NGCome in! dont Stand there!. thumb|| Greatingz and welcome fellow citizens of metro :) now spill the beans! Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Scare Cr0w page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaos ian7 (Talk) 19:19, August 22, 2011 Calm Down a Bit Theres no need to start getting frustrated. I said the article was under review and as such during that time the deletion template needs to stay up. It doesn't always mean that it's going to be deleted, it just a candidate as we may or may not need it here. Also, i'm not trying to give you a hard time, I don't hate people once they join the sight so stopp thinking I'm out to get you. I've allowed you to post on your own talk wall so hopefully we can work this out, I'm also willing to remove the block if your are willing to make a compromise. Smokey McPott 12:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Greatingz, im not frustrated ok ;) im not that shallow. Im new to wikia, and i dont intend to make a career here by becomning admin. I am here to give people what they want, meaning anyone who is a fan or stuck or want more of a genra they are interested they get it and besides, people are more interested in walkthrues on youtube or forums then wikia. Times change and as long as metro 2033 goes, people dont really need a hint becouse metro is based on scripting and not a-life engine like SoC game. As i said im here to help and even if u dont need it, i do it for my own purposes becouse im a fan and its fun doesnt matter how wrong i do as long as i dont cross the line by bringing stuff that is not even in this game genra. Now what do you mean by compromise? spill the beans. Well maybe we can work something out. I'm willing to forget about this, just leave the deletion notice up on that page, It just means it's under review at the moment. If your willing to work on it and to show what your trying to do then we can all pitch in. At the moment most of us don't know where that page is going, so you work on it and we will give it a couple of days before we make the decision to keep it. Try to make the page as on topic as you can. Look all I'm doing is my role as an Admin and I'll try to solve this confrontation. So what do you say? Leave the template on the page for now but keep working on that page. If it's up to par well keep it. The balls in your court now if you agree to what I've said, I'll be more than happy to lift the block. PS don't forget to sign Talk page posts with four tildes. (~) Smokey McPott 14:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds dandy i guess i didnt know about admin situations in your role, but now i have som ideas about it. Was simple to describe what your ideas wure wasent it :)? i will see if i can dig up more info but if your curiouse on why i made that page its becouse i want describe people indeviduals like, bum's for example, you give them a bullet and you get what? a plus for beeing a good guy right? allthow i never got that why the flash appears then u give a bum a bullet.... good deed? i guess becouse THQ made stalker the same thing, you have a choise in the zone eaither your be a good guy or a bad guy. Good guy doing good deeds bad guy shooting people at sight. So you see what i mean? stuff like Familys in the metro, there emotions there conversations about differant topics. Now as i said im here just on the courner of my eye that mean im here to write when i got time, im pretty busy latley... so now you know what im on about. And hopefully you and other citizens of metro will understand that you can add the page i made as long as its someone who red the book or played the game. Thats all i have to say about that Toodles and peace out.) Scare Cr0w 2011-09-02 Alright then, now that we've got this situation sorted out, I've lifted the block. Smokey McPott 15:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Save Metro wikia from arogant douchbag Repost from here so you see the message ---- sorry to butt in on an old conversation, but scarecr0w you dont seem to back up any of his claims, and if you do, well i honestly cant understand it. If you know russian i'm guessing you are russian, and dont know english too well because,no offense, but your spelling and grammer is atrocious. Also dont acuse Smokey of being a Neo Nazi. His page shows the Nazi's of the game and has a metro nazi theme, but that does not mean he himself is a Neo Nazi. Also "standing in one place untill you joined",i dont see you editing regularly, infact i am a very regular user, and have been around on this wikia almost since its beginning, and i have seen you maybe once or twice, also the english translation of the book and game has about an average of 2% wrong and only because of some translation issues or grammar issues. And you should really speak to people nicely. I've already seen that you have been banned from Lostpedia due to vulgarity, and i saw the evidence first hand. If you do keep it up i will personally bann you. this will be posted on your talk page as well so you dont miss it Smish34 00:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Woaw this just goes on and on huh? So lets talk about ME. Why are you bringing something that you dont REALLY know Smish. I bet you just read the title aint it? Hey thank you for beeing a good guy when in reality your the one who stating atrciouse words by trying to cover the truth. And dont worry, i dont have to get dumb so you can understand me, my vocabulary is fine and dandy.no offence First of all Im not in to lost anymore lost series ended years ago, me editing there with no particular spirit.(meaning not really mutch interested since show is goneConfirmed)Secound of all metro has a VERY random combination of words when it comes to translating in english that is in the game, i did not read any of metro books on english translation, thow u might be right they could mess up the vocabulary. You dont see me editing regulary becouse i dont have time for wikia these days im a pretty busy man, and why would u even think that i would spend hours on wikia editing? i said im not here to make a career or becomming admin here, once again you fail couse u dont really understand the situation. This really amazes me, you get so raged or paranoid if someone brings up there opinion and freedom of speach :) Why so confused and lost? this isnt a science project alright? My advice to you would be, first of all CALM down? secound would be get your facts right before you going on raid and stalkering on someone. And last but not least dont be shallow. Wikia is not a whole world for anyone here. It is a place for bringing and creating genras topics. I agreed to smokeys deal and i dont recall to him as a neo nazi anymore. (indeed that was a cruel joke my apologies). Thank you for your time. I hope you see some sense in this reply and not rage of confusion. LAST time im anwsering this topic. byez Scare Cr0w 2011-09-03 I hate to sound angry but this has gone on too fucking long. After over a week of cyclical arguments and the misuse of the bracket, I have yet to see anything besides people getting mad over past arguments, with different people may I add, that were already resolved. So I recommend we all get over personal and practice differences and just- move on. Chaos ian7 19:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Funny video! thumb|| I just had to share this video with the community. Video is priceles! xD My life is now better because of this. Chaos ian7 20:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) hahah!!! XD Scare Cr0w 22:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Re: Half Life Resemblance Anytime Scare Cr0w, keep up the good work! Teddy Picker 03:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Gabe's Watching STEAM thumb|| Rofl Scare Cr0w 23:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Assassins creed video Hey, Scare Cr0w. Funny scene but it shouldn't be a wiki page. I copied the source to the Sandbox so if you wanna copy that over to a blog then, no problems. Chaosian 00:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright cool ;) btw i strongly recommend Assassins creed dude, its a legit game. Scare Cr0w 02:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w I'll certanly keep an eye on it. Chaosian 03:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) THQ Problems on there shoulders. Hey everyone. As u all know or not there has been a rumor witch is confusing that THQ has problems and will shut down or something. Right now there on the project Stalker 2. I wonder if they ever going to finish metro 2033 last light. Hope they get to finish that project otherwise GSC will make few differance that will suck like the multyplayer setup... but that is uknow untill further info. Scare Cr0w 19:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Scare Cr0w They arent going to close, only taken off the NASDAQ (which is still pretty serious) Besides, they dont make games (well not any recently) they only publish them, so STALKER 2 (which is still in limbo anyway), which is being made by GSC, which (i hope GSI is refering to GSC) they wont add MP as they developed the first three, 4A Games makes Metro Last Light they wont close or anything, THQ only publishes the games. Regardless of some studios closing and the dire NASDAQ situation they arent gonna "close" anytime soon Smish34 22:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) None the less, it's something to keep an eye on. Chaosian 00:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) All of THQ's line-up for the 2013 and 2014 fiscal year should be published. On a side note, if STALKER 2 doesn't come out I'd be pretty bummed. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 01:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC)